Pine That Clings to Rock
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Pine That Clings to Rock |cave-guard=Pine That Clings to Rock |father=Stormfur |mother=Brook Where Small Fish Swim |sisters=Lark That Sings at Dawn, Breeze That Rustles the Leaves |sibling=Feather of Flying Hawk |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Sign of the Moon, ''Tawnypelt's Clan |deadbooks=Unknown}} Pine That Clings to Rock, more commonly known as Pine, is a light brown tom. History In the Omen of the Stars arc ''Sign of the Moon :Pine is first seen in the prologue with his mother, Brook, and his sister, Lark. Brook asks him why he doesn't try to jump high like his sister, and that when he became a prey-hunter, he would need to be able to jump high to catch prey. He says he'd rather be a cave-guard than a prey-hunter like his mother, but his mother knows that Stoneteller wouldn't allow it. Pine's father, Stormfur, also a prey-hunter, returns from patrol, and comes to see his kits. Brook tells him that Pine doesn't want to be a prey-hunter, and Stormfur says that there's no reason why he has to, but Brook quiets him, telling him that Stoneteller was within earshot and could hear. :He and his sister Lark sneak up on Jayfeather, the medicine cat visiting from ThunderClan. Pine reassures Lark that Jayfeather is blind, and wouldn't be able to see them sneaking up on him. However, Jayfeather has good senses and hears them talking, so when they reach him, he scares them away, asking them if they were looking for something. They are seen running back to their mother, who comforts them saying they only surprised Jayfeather. Pine says that Jayfeather was a weird and scary blind cat. :When the patrols are going out, Pine and Lark don't want Brook to leave them, but she then tells them the elders will look after them. First, Talon tells them the story of Sharptooth. Talon then entices them with a game and then starts to explain the rules. Both Pine and Lark think they will win, until Bird quietly comes up and tells them that it takes skill and patience. It's a hunting game, where they have to catch a feather. In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide :It is mentioned on Stormfur's and Brook Where Small Fish Swim's page that when Stormfur decided to join the Tribe, Brook became his mate and later gave birth to his kits—Lark That Sings At Dawn and Pine That Clings To Rock. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan :When Dovewing meets Breeze, she remarks that Breeze must be a younger sister of Pine. Dovewing mews that the last time she was in the mountains, Pine and his sister, Lark, were both kits. After returning to the cave where the Tribe lives, Tawnypelt is introduced to both Pine and Lark, who bow their heads politely upon seeing Tawnypelt. Stormfur says that the last time any Clan cat was in the mountains, Pine had been a small kit, but now he has grown into a fine cave-guard. :When Shadowkit has a vision that the Tribe cats need to leave the cave and escape, Pine is anxious and asks if they really have to leave. Stoneteller says that they do, and that he believes in Shadowkit's vision. After they make it to the top of the waterfall, Pine works together with his sister, Lark, and attempts to dislodge the stones to shift the path of the water. Trivia Interesting facts *He has ThunderClan, SkyClan, RiverClan, and WindClan blood. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mother:' :Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Father: :Stormfur: Sisters: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Breeze That Rustles the Leaves: Sibling: :Feather of Flying Hawk: Grandmothers: :Silverstream: :Unnamed she-cat: Great-grandfather: :Crookedstar: Great-grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Willowbreeze: Great-great-grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Shellheart: :Reedfeather: Great-great-grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Rainflower: :Fallowtail: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Willownose: Great-great-great-great-grandmother: :Reedshine: Great-great-great-great-grandfather: :Appledusk: Uncles: :Talon of Swooping Eagle: :Teller of the Pointed Stones: Aunt: :Feathertail: Half-uncle: :Bumblestripe: Half-aunts: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Great aunts: :Willowkit: :Minnowkit: Half-great-uncles: :Longtail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: Half-great-aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-great-uncles: :Redtail: :Oakheart: Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Graypool: Great-great-great-uncles: :Cedarpelt: :Marshcloud:Revealed on Kate's Facebook Great-great-great-great-aunt: :Daisytoe: Great-great-great-great aunts/uncles: :Shyheart: :Applefrost: Great-great-great-great-half-uncles: :Patchkit: :Larchkit: Great-great-great-great-half-aunt: :Petalkit: First cousins: :Eaglewing: :Plumstone: :Shellfur: :Stemleaf: Second cousins: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Molepaw: Distant ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Notes and references }} de:Baum der sich an Fels klammertru:Сосна, Что Цепляется За Скалуfr:Pin qui s'Accroche au Rocfi:Mänty Joka Tarraa Kallioonpl:Sosna, co Przylega do Skałynl:Den Die Zich Aan Rots Hecht Category:Males Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Kits Category:Characters Category:Tribe cats Category:Minor characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Cave-guards